Malfunction
by Shortfence4000
Summary: a post apocalyptic AU in which the Russian Dead hand is set off while a meeting is being held. story starts off seven years after the malfunction happened, and starts off with a short first-person script written by China. Human names used, so far only one main character, China.


二十三日十月

你好, it's me, Yao. Whether or not anyone else is out here; I'm not sure. I haven't seen any other nations since the malfunction. Now that I think of it, it's been maybe seven or eight years since that time. There is a pack of humans following me where I go as though I'm some kind of leader… heh. I'm not turning them away because they're dependent on me now. I can't just leave them behind, because if Canada or America are still out here somewhere, I might end up being the reason they die. So, we travel south for the winter and north for the summer. Maybe we'll run into someone else sometime.

My current goal is to find proper shelter for this winter. Maybe we'll find proper soil to plant some seeds too. Either way, we're heading for Mexico. I'll be in Chicago in two days' time, if anyone is reading this, please come find us; we'll take in any survivors.

See you then,

-中国

Yao's pen and paper supply was ever so slowly lessening. He counted out five pieces of paper left, of which each could be split into two. With a sigh, he set a rock on the paper and zipped up his bag, making a mental note of how much water he had left for himself. Three bottles and a small canteen, total. Not enough for a human amount of consumption, but that would have to suffice Yao for at least a month. The place he was going wasn't exactly known as the best place to get water, but if nothing else, they could boil water and collect it in another container.

"Hey, you people are ready to go, 是?" Yao asked, turning to face the humans as he shifted his backpack fully on his back comfortably. They have learned by now that if they slowed him down any longer, he'd leave them in the dust. Of course, most of them were ready and he received several nods of recognition. As soon as he pulled out his compass, he headed out in front of them, walking at a quick pace.

He supposed that the humans that followed him had somewhat a respect for him. They usually listened to whatever he would say, and sometimes even talked to him. Actually, they talked to him often. Usually they had questions, like 'what's the plan' or, 'when can we get food'. But other than that, they kept quiet towards him, instead choosing to talk amongst each other. One of them was always a bit loud, and he could overhear their conversations of what they missed about back before the malfunction. Sometimes, the smaller children would accompany him as they walked, asking about his own family and friends. They were too small to understand that each time they brought it up, that it made the idea of his siblings and friends' disappearance a little harder to bear, but he got used to the painful questions.

The idea of his siblings, any of them, gone forever, bothered him. It would usually be the fact that most of them were so young and new compared to him, he didn't think it fair of them to just have been wiped off the map like that. Japan must have been eliminated, even though they had bad history, it almost made him cry. But he wouldn't, he decided to never cry. Such actions exposed one's vulnerabilities, and he didn't want to be made out as some kind of wimp. He would be strong, for his country. For them all.

The sun was about a quarter ways across the sky when Yao decided they were far enough into the mountains to hunt for their first meal on the trip. He slid out his Bow and an arrow, which he was going to use to kill whatever they found. The humans had recognized this, of course, and hushed each other to keep quiet. When Yao was trying to concentrate, any little thing they did could annoy him, and he might end up missing a shot at a good meal. Yao caught in sight a bear, not one of the biggest, but definitely of size to feed the group of twenty two people for a few hours. He aimed up at the bear's head, pulling back the bow-string. He knew fully well that the humans wouldn't eat any part of that. He understood that, there were certain parts that even he had grown accustomed to not eating. Yao let the string go, the arrow flying out at the Bear's head. It soared just past the bear though, landing in a particularly dry looking bush with pale green berries on it. Of course, the bear looked up and around, being suspicious as to where the arrow came from. He was about to scamper off when a gunshot was heard, and the bear dropped to the ground.

Yao spun around to look at the humans, because they **knew** that guns in the group were emergency use only. Then it struck him, his humans looked just as confused as he did. None of them even had their guns out, (which, he had reluctantly let them use.) this lead him to tell them to get down while he went to go check it out. Of course, they listen to him, staying back. Yao went ahead and snuck up to the bear, and took a look around.

The only thing he could find was the bullet, which passed straight through the skull of the large animal. As he decided to look around the area, Yao noticed some shady figures hiding behind an old worn down house. He decided to sneak up on them, and ask them what the hell they were doing shooting guns at all- it seemed that nobody even knew that there was still much radioactivity.

"All right the jokes' up- Get out here and explain yourselves!" He shouted at them, after a

After a moment, a few people, all around age twenty came out. One in particular stood at the front as though to be their leader. He pulled off his hood, revealing short, blonde hair that had looked so greasy and filmy that it looked like it needed a long soak in clean water. The face on the kid was also roughed up, but familiar.

"Yao?" the blonde questioned the Chinese's identity. He looked hopeful to see someone he knew.

"I- Alfred?" Yao stuttered, completely shocked to see that someone he hadn't seen in so long was standing right in front of him, few survivors right behind him.


End file.
